Five Christmases
by MissMe113
Summary: Some people remember that one special Christmas. Nancy and Frank remember five.
1. Age 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters. Believe me. I'm so far from owning them that I can't even IMAGINE owning them.**

**A/N: **** So, I wrote this last year but never had a chance to post it...mostly because I wrote it AFTER Christmas. It's just a little five part thing that burst forth between the hours of 12 - 3 AM, so I don't know what you'll think of it. And, with two weeks left until Christmas, I found this in my files and decided to upload it!**

**And, for those who are interested, I am still working on _Ask_, but with my crushingly restrictive schedule, I don't know how long it will be before I update again. Anyways, ****I hope you all have a very merry December and a wonderful start of January. Happy birthday, Val!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><em>Age 5<em>

Nancy Drew looked anxiously at her father. It was two days before Christmas and while they were supposed to be spending it with her Aunt Eloise in New York City, he had decided on a whim to stop by his colleague's Christmas party. He had told her that Fenton Hardy was a very well respected private detective, whom he had consulted with numerous times for business, as well as a very good friend and that it would only be polite to attend his party.

Nancy had agreed immediately. She was born and raised on politeness and if it was politeness that was craved, then it would be politeness that she would serve. Besides, she was very excited to be attending a grown-up party. She _loved_ talking to grown-ups. They were always so nice to her, smiling and cooing and giving out compliments like candy. And of course, some of them actually had candy, which just made things ten times better.

"You look beautiful, Nancy," her father told her, gently grabbing her shoulders and twisting her around so he could retie her dress. She beamed at her father and pushed her blonde hair (just starting to darken to the same shade of strawberry blonde her mother's hair had been) out of her face with her hand. She had gone all out for the occasion, wearing her second best party dress (she was saving her first for Christmas), the one with the long, dark blue velvet sleeves and swishy tulle skirt, stopping at mid-calf so the world could get a good long look at her brand new Mary Jane's. Her hair was pushed back with black headband and her father had let her wear a pair of sparkly earrings that were solely for special occasions.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, taking his hand as he extended it to her. "You look very handsome, Daddy."

"Why, thank you, sweetheart," Carson replied, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Are you ready?"

Nancy nodded and pushed the doorbell, looking up at her father. He gave her a nod of approval and she felt herself smile as the front door opened, revealing a boy that couldn't be much older than her wearing a nice button down shirt and a clip-on tie. He would have looked like a perfect little gentleman, had his dark brown hair not been sticking up hazardously in every direction.

"Hello," he said, giving them a big smile. "May I take your coats?"

"Invite them in first, Frank!" a voice called from behind him. The little boy looked back and nodded, pushing the door open wider and extending his arm to gesture them in. Following her father hesitantly, Nancy stepped into the house and was immediately struck by the warmth of it. The room was filled with people, talking and laughing. There was music tinkling softly in the background and lights glowing just enough to make the room sparkle. As they stepped in, an elderly man—practically a spitting image of the young boy—stepped into view and extended his hand for Carson to shake.

"Fenton," Nancy's father said warmly, smiling as he shook the man's hand.

"I'm glad you both could make it," Fenton grinned, releasing Carson's hand and turning his eyes onto Nancy. "You must be Nancy." When Nancy nodded, he extended his hand to her as well. After a brief, questioning look to her father, Nancy reached out and shook it as briskly as she could. Fenton's grin grew even wider. "Your father has told me so much about you."

Nancy smiled politely. "I've heard a lot about you, too."

"Hopefully only good things," Fenton grinned, standing behind the boy and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Carson, Nancy, this is my oldest son Frank. He's around your age, Nancy."

Frank beamed brightly. "I'm going to be six in March!"

Nancy's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Me too!"

"Really?" Frank gaped, looking at Nancy's father for confirmation. He nodded slightly and Frank extended his hand for Nancy to take. "Do you want to come meet my friends?"

Nancy looked at his hand shyly for a moment before he father nudged her. "Go on, Nancy. I'll just be in the living room if you need me."

"Okay," Nancy replied, taking Frank's hand and letting him pull her past the living room and into the family room, where a group of kids where running around and laughing.

"Hey!" Frank said in an authoritative voice. All of the other kids stopped and looked up at him with expectant faces. "Everyone, this is Nancy."

An explosion of voices rushed at her, everyone saying hello in various degrees of volume and intensity. She smiled and waved. It was at this point that Nancy realized she was still holding Frank's hand, but she didn't let go. She liked the warmth of his hand against her. It made her feel grown up, holding a boy's hand.

The group of kids assembled in the living room where all somewhere around her age. There were only about three of them, but they had a presence that made them seem like there were dozens.

"I'm Joe!" cried a small blond boy, his blue eyes wide and happy as he rushed up to her. Nancy stared at him curiously for a moment, wondering what he was going to do. For a second, she thought that he was going to hug her but instead he just stood there, smiling and blinking.

"Hi," she said softly, pushing her hair behind her ears. Joe beamed brightly.

"I'm Frank's little brother," he told her. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement and Nancy couldn't help but smile. He gestured behind him at the boy and girl behind him and smiled some more. "That's Iola and Chet. They my best friends!"

"They _are_ your best friends," Frank corrected, letting go of Nancy's hand and making a gesture like he was going to give Joe a noogie. Joe let out a happy little shriek and dashed across the room, bouncing up and down again when he stopped.

"I like your dress," the girl said, walking up to Nancy and feeling the fabric. "Blue is my favourite colour. I like it because it's pretty like the sky. And your eyes! You're so lucky that you have blue eyes! My eyes are just green. But my mommy says they're pretty but grass is green and I don't like grass as much as I like the sky, but I guess that they're okay."

"Green is a nice colour," Nancy smiled at Iola, who beamed as the ribbon holding back her dark hair slipped down her face. She pushed it back impatiently and skipped towards Joe, throwing her arms around him when she reached him. The boy, who had been standing beside her, Chet, covered his eyes dramatically at this.

"Iola," he sighed, puffing out his chubby cheeks and shaking his head. "Mommy told you not to bug Joe."

"I'm not buggin' him," Iola insisted, squeezing Joe tightly. Joe squirmed wildly, his face twisted into a grimace.

"Iolaaaaa," Joe whined, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Let me go!"

"I'm not buggin' you, Joe!" Iola cried, furrowing her brows. "I just love you, that's all!" She turned to Nancy and smiled. "Joe n' I are getting married!" Joe looked horrified.

"No, we aren't!" Joe cried, worming his way out of her grasp. "I'm not ever getting married."

Chet puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. "Not to my sister, you aren't!"

Nancy watched the scene with unabashed curiosity. She was an only child and the relationship between siblings always intrigued her. Her mom had died before she had a chance to have more kids, leaving Nancy with just her father. She had never really cared about it before—her friends were always complaining about their brothers and sisters—but seeing Frank with Joe and Iola with Chet was making her sad for some reason. She didn't know these kids and it would have been nice to have someone to share the experience with.

"Do you got a brother or sister, Nancy?" Joe asked, bounding up to her and looking at her with wide eyes. She got the impression that he had been reading her mind.

"No," Nancy said softly, sitting down on the floor and covering her eyes. She didn't know why she felt like crying, but she did.

"Why not?" Iola asked, sitting down next to her. "Didn't your momma and daddy have more kids?"

"I don't have a mom," Nancy told her, sniffling a little. The kids in the room all gaped curiously.

"Then how were you borned?" Joe asked, his eyes even wider than they were before. Frank frowned at his brother and sat on the floor with Iola and Nancy.

"You're makin' her cry, Joey," Frank told him. "Nancy, do you want me to get your daddy?"

"No," Nancy whimpered, wiping her eyes. "And I _had_ a mom, but she died!"

"That's so sad," Iola spoke, her lips trembling. Nancy nodded and looked up, pushing back her hair.

"S 'okay," Nancy told them, jutting out her chin in defiance. "I don't need a brother or a sister. Or a mommy. I can take care of myself!"

"Well," Frank spoke so softly that Nancy almost didn't hear him. "I'll be your brother, Nancy."

Nancy blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Hey!" Joe cried, putting his hands on his hips and pouting. "You're my brother, not hers!"

"Remember what Mommy said," Frank told Joe, whispering it in his ear. "We gotta _share_." Joe nodded in understanding.

"And maybe we can share our Mommy with her, too?" Joe suggested, looking at Nancy. The young girl was watching them curiously, her tears forgotten.

"Good idea!" Frank cried, turning to Nancy. "Nancy, you can share our Mommy, okay?"

Nancy smiled beatifically. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Joe grinned toothily while Frank smiled sweetly.

"And I'll be your sister!" Iola cried with joy, clasping her hands together in front of her chest and beaming. Chet nodded his agreement to this and Nancy tucked her hair behind her ears. Finally, she would have brothers and sisters like all of her friends! Looking around her new friends, she felt a feeling of unmistakable warmth. She may have been young, but she knew that these people _would_ treat her like family.

* * *

><p>Carson crept silently into the family room to check on Nancy. The room had been quiet for some time now and the overprotective father in him was practically worried to death. He stood silently around the corner for a moment, straining his ears for some tell-tale noise that indicated that the kids were <em>alive<em>, but none came. Finally, after a moment of agony, he tiptoed around the corner and peered into the living room.

As he stared down at the children, he felt his breath become stolen. His lips curled upwards into a grin and his features softened. It was one of those moments he wished he could have shared with his wife, Elizabeth; a moment where they could wrap their arms around each other, sigh and smile.

The five kids were lying in a huddle on the floor; arms on top of arms and legs on top of legs. All of their mouths were open and their breathing was steady, their chests rising and falling slowly and evenly. The chubby little boy on the edge was snoring softly, a sticky smear of juice around his lips. He was curled around a small, dark haired girl whose thumb had found its way into her mouth and whose cheeks were flushed. Fenton's youngest son, Joe, was lying underneath her feet, his blond curls mussed. He was sleeping on his back and Carson was sure that an explosion wouldn't have woken him up. Next to him was Frank, sleeping soundly on his side, his arm wrapped protectively around his brother. And in the middle was Nancy, his Nancy, surrounded on all sides as she slept on her stomach. Her dress was riding up and her shoes had mysteriously vanished, but Carson didn't care. The only thing he saw in that moment was his daughter's hand wrapped around Frank Hardy's, squeezing it like it was the only thing tethering her to the ground.

Carson let out a content sigh and was surprised to hear it echoed back to him. He turned and saw Fenton and Laura Hardy, their arms wrapped around each other and smiling. Laura's eyes looked a little misty and she swiped at them with the back of her hand.

"That's just adorable," she smiled, looking back and forth from Fenton to Carson. "I'm going to get the camera."

Fenton grinned at his wife's retreating figure and then turned to Carson. "She's a sentimental fool." Carson grinned at this and turned back to the children. Despite the volume at which they were speaking, not one of them had moved a single inch.

Shaking his head, Carson looked at the floor. He hadn't seen Nancy look so happy in a very long time. He sincerely hoped that these kids would continue to make her feel like this for a very long time. He hoped that they treated her like family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, thoughts?**


	2. Age 15

__**Disclaimer: I owe absolutely nothing**

**A/N: I'm not really sure what the updating schedule for this story is, but I plan to be finished by next Friday. Just say. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><em>Age 15<em>

"Don't be stupid, Joe," Nancy laughed at her friend. She was sitting on the couch in the Hardy's family room, her legs crossed neatly and her skirt draped over them lightly. Frank sat on the other side of the room on the floor, his legs sprawled out in front of him. He was torn between watching his brother put up mistletoe and staring at Nancy. He hadn't seen her in a whole year and she had grown more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. Her pale skin looked flushed in the dim light, making her eyes seem bluer and her hair more red. She had grown several inches since the Christmas before, making her even taller than Frank. She wasn't as ridiculously skinny and had filled out in a way that made Frank very, very, _very_ aware of the fact that she was a girl. He had never really looked at her that way before; he had always seen her as his friend Nancy, the girl he had known since he was 5, the girl who was always willing to go on an adventure or question people or laugh at his stupid jokes or make her own. But suddenly…there she was. Beautiful, smart, funny and a…_girl_.

"It's pretty hard for a fourteen year old boy _not _to be stupid," Frank cut in, running a hand through his hair and looking around the room. Chet was lying on the floor not too far from him, his hands resting on his stomach as he groaned in agony. As he did every single year, Chet had eaten insane quantities of food and now he was suffering the repercussions. Iola was sitting on the couch next to Nancy, her knees covered in bandages and her hair in a ponytail. When she had stalked in, her feet stuffed into beat-up high tops and chewing a piece of gum loudly, she had told him that it was a form of rebellion. His parent's called it a phase. Joe called it awesome. But Frank knew that Iola was just trying to be different. She lived and breathed different and she wanted everyone to know it.

"Like being eleven months older than me makes you so much smarter," Joe snorted, making extra sure that the mistletoe was secure. "You know, eleven months ago you would have laughed."

"No," Frank flushed, looking at Nancy. She grinned back at him and brushed a strand of long hair behind her ears, which were adorned with her mother's pearl earrings. She had been given them the Christmas before and they were the most special thing she owned.

"Who exactly do you plan on kissing, Joe?" Nancy questioned, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Joe winked at her and ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps one of the lovely ladies on the couch…?"

"Perhaps your mother…?" Iola retorted, making Nancy and Chet laugh. "I can't speak for Nancy, but I'm not about to kiss you."

"Ouch!" Joe clutched at his chest, mock-wounded. "Why not? Do you not find me utterly kissable?"

"My name is not Samantha Rosenblatt," Iola replied dully, staring at her nails. "I do not find and exploit every opportunity to flirt with you. Thus forth…no."

"That's just rude, Iola," Joe cried, crossing his arms. "Samantha Rosenblatt is a very nice girl who simply enjoys talking to me. Many people do. They say that it's my quick wit and charm that draws them to me."

"Or your humble modesty," Chet scoffed, rolling his eyes. Nancy laughed and re-crossed her legs, drawing Frank's eyes back towards her. He felt his stomach turn a little and he chalked it up to bad stuffing. She caught his eye suddenly and he looked away quickly, trying to pretend that he hadn't just been staring at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her make a confused face and say something quietly to Iola, who laughed. He felt his face flush red, certain that they were talking about him.

With a sigh, Nancy stood up and stretched. "I'm going to the other room to get a drink. Does anyone else want one?" Everyone in the room piped in with a resounding yes and Nancy raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll be making more than one trip, but okay…"

"I'll help you," Chet offered, rising slowly to his feet and exhaling loudly. "I need to fit a little exercise into my day anyways."

Frank's heart hammered as Nancy passed through the doorway and into the living room. He suddenly had an image of her coming back and him walking up to her to help her with the drinks. They would get caught under the mistletoe and, with a shy smile and red cheeks, Nancy would turn her face up towards him and kiss him gently. With the confidence of a much more experience kisser, he would deepen the kiss and she would be surprised, dropping the drinks so that she could wrap her arms around his neck, but neither of them would care as he backed her slowly into the doorframe. His hands would slide slowly up from around her waist, gently moving up her ribcage towards her…

"Frank's a horny teenage boy," Joe said softly in a singsong voice as he sat down next to his brother. Frank felt his cheeks burn bright red as he scoffed and shook his head.

"I am not," Frank replied, his voice cracking and making Iola burst out laughing. The brothers shot her dirty looks. She shook her head and stretched out on the couch so that she was lying down.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, burying her face in her hands. "But it's just so funny when that happens to you guys."

"You know what's funny?" Joe retorted. "Periods. And childbirth. They're just _hilarious_." Iola rolled her eyes and yawned. Joe turned back to Frank.

"Stop looking at me," Frank mumbled, swatting at his brother's arm.

"It's written all over your face, man," Joe laughed, dodging Frank's flailing hands. "You like Nancy." This was sung again, just a little louder than before. Frank's eyes widened and he smacked Joe again.

"Shut up," he hissed, giving Joe the dirtiest look he knew. "I do not."

"Oh," Joe grinned, oblivious to Frank's withering stare, "but you do. Could you stare at her legs a little more? Or maybe her chest? That would certainly be a nice break for her legs."

"Shut UP!" Frank cried, knocking his shoulder into Joe's just in time for Nancy to come through the door and give them a questionable look. Frank's heart beat quickly as he slowly stood to help her when…

Chet burst through the doorway, stopping beside Nancy. Joe and Iola made noises of excitement and joy, both of them jumping to their feet and pointing.

"Mistletoe!" Joe cried, dancing around giddily.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Iola cried, doing her own little dance of excitement. They locked eyes and giggled before turning towards Chet and Nancy, staring at them in anticipation. Frank's heart sunk and he hoped that they would roll their eyes and walk away. But instead, both of their cheeks turned pink and they looked towards each other. Chet looked extremely bashful as he gave Nancy a questioning look, who merely shrugged her shoulders and put down the drinks on the counter beside her.

She turned her face towards his (Frank felt his stomach sink).

He titled his face towards hers (Frank mentally told Chet to _STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP_).

They both closed their eyes (Frank closed his as well, but opened them again. Because he's a masochist).

Their lips met for a long, slow kiss (Frank's stomach dropped and he could have sworn that his eyes turned green).

They pulled away and flushed, much to the delight of Joe and Iola, who began cheering and clapping.

"See, Frank?" Joe cried, turning towards his brother. "It wasn't stupid!" Frank nodded blankly and Joe gave him a concerned look. He stared at Frank for a moment before the penny dropped and he winced, mouthing 'sorry'. Frank shrugged and rolled his eyes, trying to pretend that he hadn't been extremely jealous of Chet and wasn't planning his murder at that very moment.

Frank sighed deeply, shutting his eyes for a moment and trying to clear his mind. When he opened his eyes, Nancy was standing in front of him and holding out a clear glass full of cranberry punch.

"Sleepy?" Nancy asked, smiling as she sat down beside him. He took a shaky drink from his glass and shrugged.

"Not really," Frank replied, smiling back at her.

"Well, I am," Nancy announced, snuggling close into his side. "There has been a little too much excitement for me." With that, she nestled her head into his neck and sighed softly, closing her eyes as she did.

Instead of his heart beating rapidly as he expected it too, he suddenly felt very calm. So what if Nancy was hot? It didn't mean he loved her or anything. He just liked looking at her. Anyone would be jealous of Chet for kissing her. Right?

_Right_, he told himself, looking down at Nancy.

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews? :D**


	3. Age 19

_****_**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

* * *

><p><em>Age 19<em>

"This is so weird," Nancy whispered to Frank. For the first time in fourteen years of Christmas parties, they weren't in the family room; they were in the living room with the other adults. Looking around, Nancy could see that Frank, Joe and Chet were as uncomfortable as she was, standing stiffly in various corners of the room. They fulfilled their obligations: they laughed when someone told a joke, they made polite conversation and smiled like they enjoyed it, they ate the hors d'oeuvres and told everyone who asked about school and their plans for the future and their romantic lives.

With a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach, Nancy knew that Iola would have the life of the party, eating up every moment and spitting it back with an enthusiasm that was contagious. Since her death, the parties hadn't been the same. The Morton's tried to socialize, but their faces always looked drawn and tired. Chet tried to have a good time, but there was always a shadow under his eyes that told his inner grief. Nancy felt unspeakable sorrow for them and every time she saw them she couldn't help but feel sad.

"I know," Frank replied, leaning in close. He tried to play it off as moving closer so that she could hear him, but Nancy knew that he was smelling her hair. She knew that he harboring a crush on her for years, despite his relationship with Callie. And even though she was in a serious relationship with Ned Nickerson, she had deep feelings for him as well, feelings she wished she could shake but couldn't. "It's like we're suddenly…_one of them._"

Nancy laughed a little, taking a sip from the crystal glass in her hand. She looked around the room and smiled. Joe looked absolutely lifeless, nodding blankly as one of his father's friends told him a story. The man started laughing and Joe suddenly came to life, laughing as though it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Placing one hand on the man's shoulder and one hand on his stomach (most likely to soothe the pains caused by laughing), he politely excused himself and walked towards Frank and Nancy.

"I'm having so much fun," Joe dead-panned, squishing himself between Frank and Nancy so he could throw his arms around their shoulders. He looked over at Nancy and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Hey, Nan. How about you and I make this party a little more interesting?"

"Of course, Joe," Nancy replied, sarcasm dripping off of her voice. "Screw my boyfriend. To hell with your girlfriend! Let's go into the bathroom and make hot, passionate love."

One of his mother's friends chose that opportune moment to walk by, giving Nancy a dirty look as she did. Nancy flushed and gave Joe a dirty look.

"I hate you," she groaned, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm awesome," Joe grinned, winking at Frank. The elder Hardy brother rolled his eyes and sighed. The annual Christmas party had always been more exciting in the other room, where they were free to goof around and be idiots. Last year, they had even snuck out and ran all the way to Burger King, slipping and sliding and grabbing onto each other as they laughed their way through the streets of Bayport. They had spent a good hour there, eating fries and being stupid, before Frank and Joe's mother had called and scolded them. The four teens had exchanged guilty looks before trudging their way back to the party, only making a small stop to pick of flowers in hope that they would aid Laura in forgiving them. She had accepted them, trying to conceal the smile on her face as she shooed them back to the family room.

"So awesome that you can make this party more fun?" Frank questioned, nodding and smiling at someone who passed. Joe waggled his eyebrows again and removed his arm from Frank's shoulder so that he could open his jacket and show off the shiny, silver flask that was concealed inside the inner pocket.

"I repeat, I'm awesome," Joe sighed, looking utterly content with himself. Frank elbowed him slyly in the ribs and gave him a harsh look.

"Joe!" Frank muttered through tightly clenched teeth. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that filling a flask with apple juice would really freak you out," Joe grinned, exchanging looks with Nancy. She laughed quietly into her cup and Joe smirked, winking at Frank. The elder Hardy rolled his eyes, cracking a grin despite himself.

"You're a bitch," Frank told him softly, jostling his brother softly with his elbow. Joe grinned cheekily.

"An awesome bitch," he replied cheerily, waving Chet over with his free hand. Chet nodded and began to cross the room. When he approached them, he let out a long sigh.

"I'm bored," he complained, shifting from foot to foot. "And the food doesn't taste nearly as good as it did in the other room." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slumped down, his face twisted into a grimace.

"We've just got to suck it up, guys," Nancy told them, looking at her watch. "Only…two more hours and we're free."

"Two hours of agony," Joe whined, stomping his foot petulantly. His mother caught his eye from across the room and he instantly straightened up, giving her a guilty smile. She shook her head and gave him a look that suggested he start acting his age. Joe felt a shudder ripple through his spine as she continued looking at him. His father's wrath was one thing, but being on the bad side of Laura Hardy? Downright terrifying.

"You know," Frank spoke up, giving his friends a serious look. "One day, we could start _liking_ these parties."

Joe shuddered again. Even scarier.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, people were finally starting to trickle out. Nancy's hand was sore from shaking and her cheeks were itching from being kissed so many times, but the party was finally over. She thought back to what Frank said about one day liking these parties and bit her lip thoughtfully. It made sense. If adults liked these parties so much, it would only make sense that she would end of liking them. Maybe when she was much older and had kids, but she could definitely see it happening.<p>

Laura closed the door with a loud _bang_ and leaned against it with exhaustion. "That was the last of them. Remind me why I do this every year?" Fenton came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because it's the highlight of everyone's year?" he tried, kissing her on the cheek. Laura grimaced and shook her head.

"It must be the food," Laura sighed. "I must do it for the food."

"You are Joe's mother," Frank pointed out. "It's logical." Laura nodded, her face finally breaking into a grin. She twisted in Fenton's arms so she could give him a kiss. Frank made a noise of disgust, turning away and catching Nancy's eye.

"What are you, twelve?" She asked him, grinning. "It's a kiss. People do it all the time."

Frank nodded, looking down at her seriously. Nancy felt her cheeks heat up from the unexpected attention and turned away, attempting to look busy. "Where would you like the dishes, Laura?"

Laura closed her eyes and thought. "I would like to say the dishwasher, but unfortunately those are hand wash only. Just leave them in the sink, dear, and I'll get to them in a moment."

"I can do it, if you'd like," Nancy offered, brushing her hair behind her ear. Laura smiled beatifically at her. While Fenton and Laura were both attractive people, when Laura smiled Nancy could see the direct link between her and her handsome sons. Nancy smiled back despite herself and headed towards the kitchen, collecting serving bowls and utensils as she did.

She put the dishes on the counter and began to fill the sink with warm water. She rested her hands on the counter and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Nan," Frank said from behind her, making her jump. She spun around and clutched a hand to her chest, exhaling loudly.

"You are _exceptionally_ good at that sneaky thing," she breathed, clearing her throat nervously. Frank shrugged modestly and grinned.

"I'd be a pretty crappy detective if I wasn't," he laughed, taking slow steps towards her. "So, you want to see what Mom found today?" Nancy shrugged and Frank pulled something out of his pocket, gesturing for her to come closer. She obliged and peered over his shoulder at the photograph in his hand.

"How embarrassing!" Nancy cried, snatching the picture from his hand. "You can see right up my dress!"

"Hey!" Frank laughed, snatching the picture back. "I hadn't noticed that! Thanks, Nan. I'll be sure to show Joe." Nancy shot him a dirty look, turning back towards the dishes.

"When was that from?" Nancy asked, him, taking off her cardigan so that the sleeves wouldn't get wet.

"First Christmas party," Frank replied, running his fingers over the edges of the picture. "God, look at us. We were so little."

"And now we're old and decrepit," Nancy sighed, pouring soap into the sink. "It's all downhill from here, Frank."

"I'll say," Frank responded, laughing a little. "Look at Iola…she looks so happy."

"She was sleeping," Nancy replied. She was smiling, but her voice was sad. "Of course she was happy."

The two stared at the picture for a second when Nancy suddenly let out a little chuckle. She pointed to the picture with a soapy hand.

"Look," she whispered, pointing to them. Frank strained his eyes and broke out into a huge smile when he saw what she was looking at.

"Are we holding hands?" Frank questioned, looking at her. Nancy nodded and caught his eye with hers.

"I guess we knew," she mumbled so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. Frank blinked, unsure of what he heard.

"Knew what?" he asked her, confused. Nancy looked up in surprise. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she tried to hide them with her hair.

"Nothing," she told him, looking back down at the picture. Frank felt his heart thump and without really thinking, he reached down and enclosed her soapy hand with his.

Nancy looked up in surprise, but instead of questioning him she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Frank smiled. He knew that they had things like Callie and Ned to think about, but those were conversations for a different time. For now, he was perfectly content with just holding her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. Age 23

**A/N: To those who celebrate it, happy Christmas Eve! As my gift to you all, I'm posting the remaining two chapters tonight. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed :)**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><strong><strong>

_Age 23_

Nancy Drew was not one to cry over boys. She didn't cry when Billy Johnson asked Bess out instead of her in seventh grade. She didn't cry when John Brady-Jones rejected her invitation to the ninth grade dance. She didn't cry when she broke up with Ned. So why was she crying over Frank Hardy? What made him different than the dozens of other boys that she had been infatuated with in the past? Why was breaking up with him so much harder than she had expected it to be?

She wiped her eyes and turned off the television, curling up into a ball on the couch. It would be the first Christmas in eighteen years that she hadn't attended the Hardy's annual party. Mrs. Hardy (now that she and Frank had broken up, she didn't feel right calling her Laura) had begged her to come, promising that she would make things feel normal but Nancy politely declined. She knew that she couldn't face Frank anymore. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to face him again.

It had been a stupid, stupid fight. She had been offered a really kind of fantastic job in Washington and she knew that Frank didn't want to leave New York. She had moved there so that they could be together, but her job was crap and he knew how much the job in Washington meant to her. He even told her that he was willing to move with her, but she knew that it was too much to ask of him. She told him that she was going to go and that they would try and make long distance work. He had refused adamantly, saying that if he couldn't be with her, then he couldn't _be with her_. Hearing this had made her cry. Nancy knew that Frank loved her and just wanted them to be together, but she couldn't ask him to give up his job and move all the way across the country.

When he had left, the look on her face nearly made her throw up. It was the saddest, most painful expression she had ever seen in her life and she had seen people _dying_. She was almost afraid to let him leave, but she did and she hadn't stopped crying since.

She was still wearing his sweatshirt. The thought had occurred to her some time ago, but she couldn't bring herself to take it off. If she did, the breakup would suddenly become real.

And that was the last thing she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Frank, you are seriously putting a damper on my Christmas spirit," Joe sighed, kneeling next to the chair his brother was slumped over in. "Could you at least pretend to smile?"<p>

Frank ignored him, simply shifting so that he didn't have to look Joe in the eye.

"Frank," Joe began, his voice cracking a little. "I don't like seeing you like this. I almost want to kick Nancy's ass, but I can't because she's one of my best friends and I love her."

"I'm fine," Frank replied, running a hand through his hair distractedly.

"If you were fine," Joe rolled his eyes, "you wouldn't be here, moping. You'd be trying to win her back."

"She doesn't want me back," Frank told him, crossing his arms like a four year old.

"Are you crazy?" Joe exclaimed. "She never said she stopped _loving_ you, Frank! She said that she was moving! You're the one who brought out all of that 'if I can't be with you, I can't_ be with you_' crap! She loves you _so much_, Frank. And an idiot would be able to figure out that you're crazy about her."

"Have you been speaking to her?" Frank demanded, turning his eyes onto his brother at last.

"Yes!" Joe cried, throwing his arms in the air. "I was worried about her. And, for your information, she looks even shittier than you do. She hasn't stopped crying in _days_.

Frank's stomach sank and his throat grew tight. "She's crying?"

"No SHIT she's crying!" Joe yelled, exasperated. He stood to his feet and began pacing the room. "You guys danced around each other for fifteen years and now you're just going to throw that all to hell over a stupid disagreement? And don't even say it was a fight, because it sure as hell wasn't. You guys ditched Callie and Ned to be together. You were so sickeningly in love that even Vanessa and I got grossed out, so it can't be a matter of not loving each other enough. God, she moved from freaking _Illinois _so you could be together. You've solved a million cases together, so it can't be a trust issue. So tell me, Frank, why can't you make long distance work?"

Frank jumped to his feet angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I love how you're yelling at me when all I did was offer to move to Washington with her! Why don't you go ask her what the problem is, because I don't know!"

"I did!" Joe hissed, closing his eyes. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and then looked back at Frank. "She doesn't want you to give up your whole life just for her."

Frank's stomach flipped again. "But _she's_ my whole life." The words slipped out before he could stop them. He knew how goddamn cheesy they sounded, but he couldn't deny that they were true. He honestly could _not _imagine his life without Nancy.

Joe threw his arms up in the air and looked towards the ceiling as though he was asking for deliverance. "Then GO FREAKING TELL HER!"

Frank stood there for a moment.

He thought.

He grabbed his jacket, keys and was out the door.

* * *

><p>Nancy wiped her eyes furiously and ran her fingers through her hair. There was another knock on the door and she straightened out her clothes, trying to look presentable. She ran towards the door just as another knock sounded.<p>

She threw the door open and took a step back, her breath caught in her throat. Frank was standing in front of her, his hair a mess and his skin pale. His eyes misted over when he saw her and he swallowed hard.

"Nancy," he began. His voice sounded hoarse, either from emotion or disuse. "I love you. And I'm moving to freaking Washington with you. I only offered because I can't imagine spending more than an hour away from you. Weeks or months would be hell. I wouldn't be throwing my life away. The only way I would be throwing my life away is if I let you leave."

Nancy swallowed, looking at her feet. She knew that he was serious. She could hear just how serious he was by the sound of his voice. She rocked back and forth on her feet, thinking.

"Answer me, Nan," Frank croaked. "Don't make me do this now. I was gonna wait, I had it all planned out."

"Do what?" Nancy replied finally, pulling the sleeves of her sweater over her hands. She watched in horror as Frank got down on his knee and looked up at her expectantly.

"Do you want me to continue?" Frank asked nervously. "I was going to ask you next week, but then this whole thing messed up my plans."

Nancy clapped a hand over her mouth and knelt down beside him. "Don't ask me like this. Please. I love you, but I don't want you asking me just because we're in a fight. I don't even know if you're serious or not."

"I'm dead serious," Frank replied, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I have a ring at home. I mean, Joe helped me pick it out and sent pictures to Bess and George to make sure that you would like it, and they seemed to think it was great…"

Nancy couldn't contain herself anymore. She threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his, tears streaming down her face as she did. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Ask me later," Nancy told him, pulling away momentarily. "But not right now."

"Okay," Frank whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I have some packing to do anyways."

"That you do," Nancy gave him a watery smile and kissed him again.

"But not right now," he told her and she smiled. "I mean, we have a Christmas party to attend to. People expect us to be there, looking sickeningly in love."

Nancy shook her head happily. "We can be a little late, right?"

Frank grinned and stood up, grabbing her hand to help her up as well. "It would just be embarrassing if we weren't."

And with that, he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	5. Age 32

**__Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><em>Age 32<em>

"I wish I could say that I planned this," Nancy told her husband, Frank, tugging on his sleeve. She was leading him towards the family room eagerly, her pregnant stomach leading the way as she waddled along. "It's extremely coincidental." She came to a sudden stop and Frank peered into the living room.

Sure enough, there was a group of kids lying on top of each other, fast asleep. Their own kids, Matthew and Elizabeth, sleeping with their arms protectively around each other. Next to them were Joe and Vanessa's kids, Meredith and Elliot. And in the middle of all of them was Chet's daughter, Iola. She looked perfectly contented, sucking on her thumb and her dark hair fanned around her like a blanket.

"Get the camera," Nancy whispered, trying to not cry. Her hormones were raging out of control and she knew that she would burst into tears at any minute.

"In a minute," Frank told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her swollen belly. He planted a kiss onto her cheek and she leaned back into him, a watery smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, Nance." Nancy looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Frank."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED ONE OF VAL'S CHRISTMAS/BIRTHDAY PRESENTS!**


End file.
